Over The Years
by XspringbreezeX
Summary: Piper, Jason, Leo, and Reyna growing up, going to school. Jason likes Piper, Piper likes Jason. Reyna likes Jason, but Piper and Jason get together. She soon finds out she likes Leo... but will Drew Tanaka try to take him away from her? Seriously, the story is better than the summary. T cause I'm paranoid and I don't have the whole thing planned out so it will probably end up that.
1. Chapter 1 The new kids

**I decided to write a Jasper. It starts out from when they are little to when they are older. NOTE: THIS IS AN AU AND EVERYONE IS A LITTLE OC. If anyone can do a cover for this, let me know.**

_10 years old, Piper's POV_

"PIIIPER! LEEO! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Piper, a ten year old with a movie star for a dad, woke up to that. Leo was one year older than her, an orphan, who got sent to her mansion for a foster home. He had come at the beginning of the summer. Piper's dad hadn't adopted him yet, but Piper thought he should. In the meantime, Leo was basically the girl's best friend.

Piper got out of bed, took a shower, and put on some random clothes she found in her closet. Her dad used to pick out the clothes she wore, but lately she found that _she_ should pick her clothes.

Being ten and a tomboy, she didn't really care what she wore; today was a t-shirt and shorts.

When she got down to the kitchen, she saw, to her surprise, her dad sitting at the table.

"Morning, Pipes," he said, grinning. Piper felt herself grinning too. He barely had any time for her, and she barely got to see him.

She poured herself Honey Nut Cheerios, her favorite, and started to eat. She was almost done when Leo came down, half asleep, shirt backwards.

"Morning," her dad said, trying not to laugh.

"Huh? Oh, morning."

"It's _good_ morning," Piper corrected, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Not for me. I still think they should extend summer. Or, they should have no school."

"Really?" Piper loved school. She got to see all her friends and teachers, and plus, it took her mind off of other things.

"Yeah. It's boring. And, I really, really, just don't like it." Leo, a sugar lover, poured himself an extra big bowl of Froot Loops. He ate them quickly.

"Well, you guys have to catch the bus, and I have to go to work," Piper's dad said, hugging her, then hugging Leo, who continued eating but said with his mouth full, "Goofbyf!"

Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed her light pink backpack from the chair. "Bye, Dad!" Then she walked to the bus stop.

A boy was already standing there. He was reading a book, which Piper found weird. He didn't look up when she came, which made her feel unwanted and uncomfortable. She wished Leo would hurry up and come out. As if on a silent cue, Leo popped out from behind a bush.

"Uh, why'd you pop out from a bush?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it. Like, maybe I'd have a lucky day if I popped out from a bush."

"I don't think you'd have luck by popping out from a bush."

The boy had finally looked up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like ice. He also had a scar right by his lip.

He came over to them. "Hi, I'm Jason."

"_I_ am the Supreme King of Awesomeness, Leo!"

"Um, okay. What about you?" Jason turned to Piper, which made her blush. But only a little. And, besides, it was cold outside!

"I'm Piper."

"Hi Leo, Piper," a cold, hard voice said behind Jason.

"Who's that? How'd you know my name? Are you a stalker? Cause if you are, that's creepy!" Leo said, peering this way and that trying to find the voice.

"I'm Reyna," said the same voice, only this time, a girl stepped out from behind Jason.

"That still doesn't explain why you know my name!" Leo said, trying for a steel expression but getting a scared one.

"Duh, I heard you introduce yourself. And, no, I'm not a stalker."

Piper couldn't shake the feeling she knew this person. The name sounded familiar, and the girl _looked_ familiar.

**All the people who read this, REVIEW! I LOOOOVE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2, the evil ex best friend

**Ah, the glory of one review. Okay, if I get five to ten reviews I'll update. **

Leo's POV 10 years old

Leo hadn't really popped out of a bush randomly. He'd been waiting there all along.

Jason, the boy at the bus stop, used to be Leo's friend. And Leo didn't want to see him.

*epic flashback*

_"Hey Jason!" Leo said after dialing his friends' number. _

_"Hello?" A girl's voice said. _

_"Thalia? I'm looking for Jason. Do you know where he is?"_

_"Oh, I know where he is. He's in the hospital."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"He was skateboarding with the football team and they dared him to do a trick and he fell..." Thalia's voice cracked. "And he hit his head and the doctor says he might not make it."_

_Leo slammed the phone down, cursing the football team. They were always looking for ways to get Jason off of the team. _

_-few days later-_

_"Hellllllo? Ms. Violet? Is Leo there?"_

_"This is Leo."_

_Ms. Violet was Leo's first foster home. She was nice enough. _

_"Oh. Jason's home, if you want to come over."_

_"Seriously?! Really?! Okay I'll be right there!"_

_Leo walked over to Jason's house, which was across the street. Thalia and Jason lived with their dad, a huge guy who worked at a place where you had to wear a suit. He had no last name for odd reasons. _

_Leo rang the bell. Jason answered. He looked the same, except for a bandaid on his chin. _

_"Who're you? I don't want to see YOU. Get out if here," Jason said, giving him a cold look. _

_Leo stood there in shock, but when Jason gave him a murderous look, he ran. Jason was good at punching things... And people. _

_For the next few days, Leo tried to talk to Jason, but couldn't without Jason glaring at him. One time, Jason punched him in the jaw for giving him a joke book. Thalia decided to move in with their mother, who gladly agreed to take her. _

_The last time Leo saw Jason was when Jason yelled at him to get out of his life and kicked his shins. That night, Leo packed what he needed, left a note saying thank you, and ran away. _

*end of epic flashback*

Leo hid in the bush until he knew the bus would come. And when Jason heard his name, Leo could have sworn Jason's eyes changed to something like fear.


End file.
